


Pool Time Stress

by AMemoryDelayed



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (It's a game between the two), Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Billy's kind of an asshole in this!, Lifeguard Billy, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Steve Harrington, Omegaverse, Steve REALLY likes to come to the pool, Steve's Pregnant!, neil hargrove sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMemoryDelayed/pseuds/AMemoryDelayed
Summary: Steve's been visiting the pool pretty frequently. He can't help it when he'd been carted along that one time. He can't stand to watch Billy eye other women. It makes him regret it too, and yet. He's excited when Billy barely even moves his gaze over to him. He gives Steve the slightest of grins from where he's sat at. He doesn't make any other sign to warn him of what's to come beyond that.Steve knows though.





	Pool Time Stress

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written IN A LONG TIME, so this definitely won't be as good as I plan it to be. I'm definitely going to try!

Steve's been visiting the pool pretty frequently. He can't help it when he'd been carted along that one time. He can't stand to watch Billy eye other women. It makes him regret it too, and yet. He's excited when Billy barely even moves his gaze over to him. He gives Steve the slightest of grins from where he's sat at. He doesn't make any other sign to warn him of what's to come beyond that.  
  
_Steve knows though. _  
  
Steve knows how Billy handles people first hand. He knows how those eyes draw over the skin when he's deep. Deep into the mess that he whispers sweet nothings into. His blue eyes meeting so intensely that Steve can't handle himself. He loses control and falls right into his hands like putty. A man like Steve is easy to twist around your finger considering all the love he misses out on. An Omega like him can't ever catch a break. Practically shut out from his Parents due to his presentation as something so objectively weak. A person of only sexual interest according to his own father. Maybe it's why he keeps coming back to the asshole who beat his ass in the Byers' house. The way his scent permeated the air in the mixture of fear that emanated from the kids. The way Billy twisted with such ferocity when he laid his fist into Steve's face was unforgettable.  
  
_It's what makes the Omega in him shiver. It's what makes him sick when he sees those beautiful eyes._  
  
He can't stand himself when he looks in the mirror. He can't stand the fact that he let himself be taken in the throes of his heat. He actually called that asshole and let him in. It was in such sweet desperation, Billy reminded him. The way Steve's voice cried out into the phone that day is what stirred that asshole enough to drive off and even do that to him. Steve doesn't regret it, but he does. He feels a surge of conflict deep within that he can't even tell Robin about because he know what the Alpha would do. She'd forcefully confront Billy herself and make him take responsibility of something that isn't even his fault. He doesn't want to see that disgusted expression on that Alpha's face when he learns about Steve's pregnancy. He just wants to keep being his booty call until he has to hide himself away. He just wants to be loved desperately by Billy Hargrove.  
  
"Earth to Harrington. Hey, Dipshit? Can you hear me in that little brain of yours?" The voice calls out in a mocking manner. A hand is pressed firmly to his shoulder while Steve holds his cheek firmly pressed to a toilet seat as though he's some pathetic drunk. He hates that he had to be rescued by him of all the people at the pool. He felt so sick. Everything spun in his mind while he looked into that gaze again. It was like the sour bile that had erupted from him into the bowl. It was flushed away and then the water was clean. The perfect thing for Steve to redirect his gaze into.  
  
"Dickhead..." Steve utters with a soft sound, only earning a chuckle in response as though Billy's ecstatic that Steve isn't entirely fucked up. That he isn't too gone to have sex with. That was the goal, wasn't it? Steve needed his dysfunctional form of love and Billy was always happy to give it.  
  
"Here I was thinking that the Pretty Boy was too sick to talk back. Sweet little omega, ain't you? You going to purr for me right here?" The voice cooed again, but this time it was pressed right to his ear. The heat of his breath was present. It made Steve shiver slightly and curse the fact he got off on the way he was spoken to. Fucking hell. Did he have some kind of sick degradation kink that Billy knew how to set off?  
  
"I'm... A sweet little Omega, Alpha." He whimpered finally after a heavy silence permeated the air enough. Billy's tongue came out to lave against the shell of his ear. It was a heavy scent that was dragging Steve out further from his daze. The scent of a hungry Alpha who had all the intentions to fuck him. He wanted to hear those sweet whispers pressed to his ear. He wanted to feel the way his cock would constantly press into his swimsuit. He wanted all the desperation.  
  
It doesn't ever take Billy long to get Steve going. Harrington's always been an easy bitch to please. He always knows what buttons to press. He knows that when he presses rough kisses to Harrington's lips that Harrington absolutely loves it. Whines just like those easy beta girls used to in High School. There's something more stimulating about hearing Harrington do it though. It's probably the way his soft lips part open. They're so soft and pink that the Alpha in Billy just gets so hungry. He wants to bruise them so badly with his kisses. He takes those lips just like he wants. He gets to rip those sweet cries from Harrington's fucking lips on a goddamn toilet. The same fucking place where he just puked. It's not exactly the most sensual spot.  
  
"Pretty Boy, Why don't you follow me to the showers? I got a nice surprise for you there, if you behave." Billy rumbles out as though it weren't a gesture. It was an order. It was an order that the Omega in Steve took full attention of. He got up with some struggle and then leaned against the Alpha. He was shoved off though and it earned a whine from Harrington. It was unusual to hear him actually complain. It was unusual that Harrington was fucking vomiting to begin with. His scent was out of whack, and Billy would've assumed it was because Steve got some fuck head to actually bite him. Mate him. Billy knew that was impossible though. Steve's little prissy ass was his. His alone. Addicted to him. No one else.  
  
_That scent. That scent smelled like him mixed with Steve. Didn't it?_  
  
A warning shot through Billy when he thrust Steve into the Shower a bit too rough. The door to the Men's bathroom was locked during his break time with Steve. Heather knew not to bother him. Chet knew not to bother him. Not disturbed the Alpha in his downtime when he was fucking some bitch back there. The only difference was that that wasn't the warning he was thinking of. He was thinking of the smell that was permeating the air now. The heat and the lust that not even the sweet sensation of the Shower's water could disperse.  
  
Billy's hand was quick to slam to the side of Steve's head. His left hand pressing his fingers heavily against the concrete. The Alpha was enraged. He was beyond enraged at the situation. Harrington. Didn't. Even. Fucking. Tell. Him. He didn't fucking tell him that there was a reason his attendance at the pool was dwindling. That sometimes those beautiful bambi eyes, brown and enchanting were gone on some days. That there was a fucking reason behind it all.  
  
"Harrington. What the fuck? _What the fuck is wrong with you?_" Billy snarled at the Omega. It caused Steve to outright whimper in fright and bare his neck out of reflex. It's what Omegas did to ensure their safety before an angry Alpha. Steve felt ultimately bitter that his body functioned this way, but it's all he could initially do when he's pinned like this. Billy's knee between his legs and his muscular thigh something for the Omega to grind up on. God Steve Harrington, you're so fucking pathetic, so desperate for a good fuck.  
  
"Quit fucking rubbing up on me you fucking shitbrain. You were going to keep this from me? Try and get me to fuck you when I can fucking smell it?" His fury was heavily apparent. He was leaning close, a breath's length away from Steve. The angered scent only spurred Steve on and caused him to squirm desperately upon Billy's thigh. His cock growing harder and more desperate as he did so. He was desperate to get away from the situation. He wanted to let the shower drown out Billy's angered voice, but it couldn't. Billy was right there and he fucking knew. He smelled Steve and he knew. It was over. The sweetness was gone.  
  
"I-It's yours, Alpha. I'm sorry!" Steve whined while tears threatened to leave his eyes. Maybe it was water that was just coming from the shower. It wasn't enough to hide the panic and worry of the Omega. The way Billy's head tilted while his hair was doused by the water. The disgust that was apparent on his face.  
  
Billy couldn't properly think of a worse situation. He couldn't possibly think of actually fathering a pup considering his circumstances. Neil would beat him senseless for being a stupid son of a bitch. An Alpha whore who couldn't keep it in his fucking pants. Screwing men instead of women like some disgusting little rat. Billy could roll off all the scenarios in his head of how Neil would react, and none of them were good. None of them gave him that warm feeling that his dumb Alpha side was feeling. The sensation of being proud that he fucking knocked up Hawkins High's very own King Steve.  
  
Steve was whimpering like a fool and expected to get thrown out of the shower. He expected to get spat on and treated like shit, but all he got was Billy's hands reaching into his speedo and wrapping itself around Steve's cock. His cock that had initially begun to soften was eagerly returning to its' hard state with Billy's tentative strokes. They were painful or punishing, but soft. Billy was being tender with him. He wasn't forcing him right onto the bench and making him take it because he wanted to hurry up. He was taking his time. Making Steve unwind from all that pressure. It was almost like he cared about Steve. It was almost like that.  
  
"You can't hide shit like this from me, Harrington. How fucking long have you known?" His voice came out again and Steve bowed his head. He wanted to distract himself from this kind of situation, so he simply shoved Billy's hand away. The Alpha let out a noise to signify he wasn't pleased with Steve's behavior, but allowed Steve to take his red swimsuit shorts off. Billy was still aching and hard for the Omega. _His?_ Wouldn't Harrington have to be his if the fucker was pregnant? He didn't necessarily hate Harrington. Definitely could say he was infatuated. Definitely infatuated with the way Harrington slid down like a desperate whore and placed his lips to his dick. His tongue laving it against the tip desperately to taste the precum.  
  
_Fuck Neil. He'll have what he wants. He's Billy Fucking Hargrove._

His hand presses itself into Steve's brown locks. That stupid fucking feathered mullet that he spent so much goddamn time on to look good. Tried to show it off even at that shitty little Ice Cream place. Scoop's Ahoy. It was Billy's to fucking muss up. All of Steve was Billy's at this point, wasn't it? His dick. His ass. That kid inside of Steve. Everything was his. Steve was _his_ cute little omega.  
  


There was something strange with the way Billy was observing him. He was looking at him like he was a prey to devour. A hunger enveloping into his gaze so deeply that Steve didn't even register the force that came forth. He was yanked forward to take the Alpha's dick to the back of his throat. His nose nestled into Billy's pubic hair and his mouth drooling saliva while he attempted to prevent himself from actually vomiting on Billy's dick. He wasn't ready for that. He wasn't ready for the way Billy seemed to backpedal into his casual predatory behavior when it came to having sex with Steve. The rough force was coming and Steve hadn't been prepared. It made him feel a shock of fear run down his spine. He was scared that this was Billy's wave of kicking him to the curb.

He was allowed to get air back at the exchange that he was pressed up against the shower wall. His back facing Billy now while the Alpha made him remove his speedo in full. His body was a beautiful sight to behold for Billy, whether it was from behind or from the front. Steve Harrington was definitely a pretty boy through and through, and it always managed to get him rock hard. Hell. He would never admit to anyone that he'd gotten off to that sweet Omega's face more than once in his room. Imagining all the times he could've fucked that little bitch up in the showers. It had been a long time thing for Billy Hargrove to get off on Steve Harrington.

Steve should've expected to be just thrust into like usual. There was none of that tenderness he'd experienced in that split second. He'd hoped the Alpha would've been a bit more gentle. He _hoped_, but Billy Hargrove was still an irritating asshole who always got he want. What he wanted was to get balls deep in Steve Harrington so he could feel that warm heat again. The way Steve's insides just latched onto his cock and made him growl into Steve's neck. There was something so enchanting the way Billy would murmur filth into Steve's ear while he roughly fucked the Omega. Billy was spurred onto into a frenzy when Steve begun to whimper and whine. It was a beautiful chant of '_Billy! Billy! Alpha! Billy! My Alpha!_' each time and it never ceased to make Billy hard. It never ceased to make him fuck harder and harder into Harrington until the Omega could do nothing but moan into the wall. His semen already decorating it from his first orgasm. It was never enough to make Steve cum once, no. Billy had to constantly punish him with his cock, and all Steve could do was delightfully enjoy it no matter how much pain built up. No matter how painful it was to take sharp teeth into his scent gland. His scent gland. His scent gland?

_He fucking marked me? He fucking marked me!_

Steve's fucked and blissed out mind seemed to be ultimately disturbed and overjoyed at that fact. That Billy had actually claimed the Omega. That his knot buried nicely into Steve's ass and Billy's seed was spurting into him like times before. Steve couldn't even make a proper noise with how strained his voice was. He was pleased and contented enough to purr while Billy licked the blood from the mark. He went for a fierce marking to let people who knew who fucking claimed Steve 'The Hair' Harrington. It was Billy Fucking Hargrove.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_You're my alpha now, fuckhead?_" Steve groaned out as he sat down on a bench and rubbed his neck. Jesus that fucking stung. "You know you didn't have to bite the same place twice as fucking hard. Jesus Christ." 

"Harrington are you really going to bitch that much? I really don't want my kid fucking coming out whiny like you." Billy snorted while he shoved Steve on the shoulder, earning him a slap on the ass. 

"Yeah well I didn't exactly expect you to fucking go wild on me." Steve remarked with a chuckle.


End file.
